Blue and Yellow
by Princess of Despair
Summary: It's a feeling that you cannot miss... And it burns a hole through everyone that feels it.. Rocketshippy, one shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or Blue and Yellow, which belongs to The Used.

**Author Note: **This is just a simple fic that I thought of. It's not a songfic, it was just inspired by the song Blue and Yellow. You probably won't be able to tell, but just trust me. I was listening to this song and this idea popped into my head. It's rocketshippy and a one shot. Told from James's POV. XD Hopefully I didn't kill his character too badly.

**/Edited **(4/23)to fix some small errors and to attempt to fix Meowth's speech at the beginning. /

* * *

**Blue and Yellow**

"_And you never would have thought in the end  
how amazing it feels just to live again  
it's a feeling that you cannot miss  
it burns a hole through everyone that feels it…"_

I looked down at the map I held in my shaking hands. I couldn't make sense of anything on it, everything was blurry. Tears still fought their way to the surface, dripping from my eyes to the map.

"This is pointless," I muttered.

"What?" I glanced down at Meowth, who looked up at me.

"We're lost. I'm not going to find anything. I can't make sense of this map, I don't even want to!" I growled, tossing the map to the side. Meowth took a few uneasy steps back.

"I know dat you're upset… but don't take it out on me," Meowth said softly. I shook my head, walking away from him. What did it matter? Every time I tried to move on, do _anything _else, _those _thoughts kept coming back to me.

Jessie had been called off to do a different mission, for some reason. It had never happened before, but the boss insisted that she go off to do what he wanted. So I told her to go ahead, that I would wait for her to get done and come back. She was okay with that, because she was sure it wasn't anything big and she'd be back soon.

We were both so very wrong.

_I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes I saw two men standing there in front of me. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. I slowly stood. They looked at each other and then back at me._

"_We have come to inform you that your partner, Jessie, has been killed," the shorter of the two men said to me. _

_I was in shock, I couldn't say anything for a moment. Finally I squeaked out, "How?" _

"_We cannot give you that information. We were just instructed to inform you that she is dead. You must come back to headquarters with us," the other man said. _

_I shook my head. "No, I want to stay here. I will return to headquarters on my own," I said. They seemed a bit uneasy but finally nodded. They said nothing more and marched off._

It had only been a week but it seemed like forever. I wiped the tears from my eyes again, glancing back at Meowth.

"I'm sorry, Meowth. I don't mean to snap at you so much. We need to get back before the boss sends someone out to find us," I said.

"Why are we even goin' back? We're jus' gonna get stuck wit someone we can't stand," Meowth said, not making any motion to follow me.

"Because we'll get killed if we don't," I replied, shrugging.

"We're not a team anymore, not witout Jessie," he pointed out.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying not to yell at him again. "I know that, Meowth, but there's not a whole lot that I can do. I don't want to go on without Jessie either, but she's dead now." I felt the tears coming back at just saying that simple statement.

"I think we should jus' stay here for da night, James, and 'den we can keep going tomorrow. You need to rest," Meowth said.

I sighed, somewhat defeated. "Okay, Meowth, we'll stay here tonight. We're just wasting time, though. The boss will be really angry when we finally get back," I said.

"So? It's not like he's doin' anyting to help us. He's da one who sent Jessie off on dat separate mission dat got her killed," he said, sounding somewhat angry. I nodded, slumping down against a rock.

"I just can't help but wonder what happened. Why did he send her off on her own and how did she get killed?" I asked.

"He probably did it jus' to get her killed," Meowth said, sitting down next to me.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes, 'cause he didn't like you two, it wouldn't surprise me," he said.

I sighed, looking away from Meowth. "I just miss her, you know?" I asked softly.

"I know," Meowth replied.

I looked down at him again. "Would you believe me if I told you that I loved her?" I asked.

He looked up at me, smirking slightly. "Yeah.. I would. You two were always huggin' an' holdin' hands an' whenever one of you two were afraid, you'd go to da other. It was obvious," Meowth said.

I sighed. "Well, I'm glad it was obvious to you. She probably didn't even know it. I hope she didn't die thinking that she was all alone in the world," I said.

"Go to sleep, you're not helpin' yourself by thinkin' like dat," Meowth said.

I sighed again and nodded. "Goodnight," I said softly.

The sunlight filtering through the leaves on the trees woke me up. It took me several moments to wake up enough to realize where I was. I stretched out my stiff muscles. I looked around, realizing Meowth wasn't there.

"Meowth?" I called out. I didn't hear any response. I frowned slightly, standing up. "Meowth? Where are you?" I called out again. Still not response. I felt a slight chill as I began to fear for Meowth. Had they come and killed him while I was asleep.

I started searching around in the area around where we'd slept. "Meowth!" I'd call out every once in a while. As I moved further into the forest, I could hear a river nearby. I started to head in that direction.

"Meowth? Are you over here?" I called out, making one last effort to find him.

"I'm over here!" I was relieved to hear Meowth's voice. I walked through the rest of the forest, to find Meowth sitting by the edge of the river.

"What are you doing! I thought someone killed you," I said. He looked up at me.

"Nah, I was jus' tryin' to find some fish," he said. I sighed, running a hand back through my hair.

"Well, you scared me," I said, kneeling down next to him at the river.

"You dun have to worry 'bout me. I'll be fine," he said. I shook my head and dipped my hands down into the water. I splashed a little bit on my face. Then I just looked down at my reflection in the water. It almost made me sick to see myself alive and well, while Jessie was dead.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Meowth asked.

"I guess I'm still just thinking about how Jessie is dead and here I am, alive and well," I said.

"What makes you think I'm dead?" I gasped, jumping up from my kneeling position. I turned quickly, almost falling back into the water. Standing just at the edge of the forest was Jessie, arms crossed, a small smile playing on her face. I rubbed my eyes, not trusting my own sight. When I glanced down at Meowth and saw that he had a very shocked look on his face, I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"I was told you were dead!" I exclaimed, rushing toward her. She didn't fight me when I pulled her tightly against me.

"It was all a misunderstanding," she said, pushing me away gently. "I was going to do the job that the boss had sent me on and there was miscommunication. I was captured for being a traitor to the group. They took me back to headquarters and locked me up for a while. The boss didn't realize what was going on and I guess informed you I was dead."

I hugged her again, pulling her tightly against me again. "I have been so miserable since I thought you were dead," I said softly.

She slowly put her arms around me and hugged me back. "I was wondering how you'd take it when it seemed I'd disappeared," she said.

I stepped back, holding her out from me. "Before anything else happens, I want to tell you something," I said.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

I took in a breath, trying to steady myself. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time, it's this feeling that I can't believe I never realized was there. When you were gone, it made me realize how much I cared. I haven't been able to eat or sleep, it's just been so difficult without you here," I said.

She smiled, looking away from me. "There's no need to get all mushy, James," she said. I felt my heart sink. Was she rejecting everything I'd just said? "Just saying that you loved me would've been enough." She pushed me back gently, taking a few steps away. "And don't ever think that I'm going to just abandon you like that. You can't get rid of me _that_ easily. Now, let's go find the twerps and steal that Pikachu," she said, walking back off into the forest.

* * *

**Author Note: **Yeah, that's it. I know I made up a few things that probably wouldn't happen.. I don't know. And sorry about the bad way I did Meowth's speech, I really can't write it all that well. Anyhow, I don't know what kind of separate mission Jessie was sent off on, I just had to put that in to make things work. Read and review if you want to! 


End file.
